<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>卡萨布兰卡 by NicoNikoala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818773">卡萨布兰卡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala'>NicoNikoala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casablanca References, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个神秘人物造访小酒馆，他就是著名的地下复仇者领袖史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但小酒馆老板更不想见的是另一个人——当年在巴黎与他有一面之缘的冬日战士。那时候他不知道巴恩斯的身份，更不知道他与美国队长的关系…<br/>同名电影/北非谍影paro，大三角等边无差，还有冬寡内容。<br/>坑了，开放续写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>卡萨布兰卡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>本帖包括：</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>原来发在随缘居上的全帖</li>
<li>文档里新更的两百字</li>
<li>手机备忘录里写的片段</li>
<li>最开始写的脑洞大纲</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>坑了。</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/"></a><br/>
本作品采用<a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/">知识共享署名-非商业性使用 4.0 国际许可协议</a>进行许可。</p><p>随便续写。</p><p> </p><p>（反正我坑了，搞三角恋也不会被骂）</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>原来发在随缘居上的全帖：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>2019-5-18</em>原文发于随缘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(原帖说明复制粘贴)</p>
  <p>本文几乎是卡萨布兰卡/北非谍影原剧情的休闲言情，假如坑了就照着原电影脑补就好了。希望能赶上帝都SLO，我封面都做好了（但是文没写）。一般来说，我码文速度和特德姜同款，但是这篇为了休闲（写的快）削弱了设定。<br/>
<br/>
（为了休闲）设定成模糊时代的AU。会有一些冬寡。以及：按原剧情反派需要死亡，不出意外这位反派会是叉骨先生。安息吧叉先生。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><a href="http://mtslash.me/data/attachment/forum/201905/23/105405cy40yngjqn5jp58e.jpg">做好的封面</a>（链接通向随缘）</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">美国政府和超能力者的矛盾蔓延，很多超能力者和支持超级英雄的人都途径北非城市卡萨布兰卡，前往地球其他相对和平的角落。这座城市在阿拉伯语里应该叫达尔贝达，意为“白色的房子”。但来到此地的西方人只知道“卡萨布兰卡”，这是西班牙占领时期的叫法，也是意为“白色的房子”。<br/>
<br/>
来来往往的人群途径卡萨布兰卡，前往欧洲、澳洲或者变种人之国“基诺沙”。在这个城市大有财富可赚，但不会有什么安逸的生活——或者也有地方可以暂时获得安逸生活的假象。椰子和棕榈摇曳的阴影下的白色洋楼，是城中心最著名的酒馆“上都”。这里是唯一喝一口的去处，也是买卖奢侈品和假身份的中心。<br/>
<br/>
还有钱就要去挥霍，谁知道明天世界会变怎样。这样心态的过路人养活了“上都”的的怪老板。他一直保持着精细修建的小胡子和熨烫整齐的西装；黑白通吃但从不和人交朋友；和所有女士（还有小伙子）搭讪，但从来不和客人喝酒。虽然看起来是个油嘴滑舌的生意人，但熟悉他的当地人都认为他以前是个工程师——他买下旧法国大使馆装上太阳能供电系统，一个人造了一座每天灯火通明的宫殿。平时他只希望别人叫他“老板”，但（还有钱的）阔太太们更愿意唤他意大利风情的名字“托尼”。<br/>
<br/>
“托尼，过来我请你喝酒。你来讲讲你以前的故事吧。”面对老主顾的邀请，老板露出恰到好处的迷人的微笑，转身消失在自己的房间里了。虽然他平时也是如此，但顾客们有理由相信他今天有正经事情做——史蒂夫·罗杰斯要来的谣言闹得满城风雨，这可够当地安保和情报贩子喝一壶的了。罗杰斯是政治新闻上的常客，曾经是美国军队的宠儿，现在是地下超级英雄组织复仇者的领袖。有人说他没有理由离开美国，也有人说已经在卡萨布兰卡见到他了。<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">炎热的下午，酒馆里零星有几个熟客，还有几个一看就是欧洲记者的人。除了以情报为生的人，一般的过客没心思记住所有人的脸。所以这位男青年第一次踏入门槛时，并没有引起巨大轰动。他径直走到吧台要了一张便签，在上面涂涂抹抹了几笔，然后抬头招了招手。“嘿，女士，您叫什么名字。”<br/>
<br/>
年轻的女招待回头看了看这位生面孔，回答：“我叫娜塔莎。”<br/>
<br/>
“娜塔莎……您能帮我找一下老板吗？”<br/>
<br/>
娜塔莎说：“老板一般不出来见客人。”<br/>
<br/>
“我知道，请您务必把这个交给他。”<br/>
<br/>
娜塔莎放下了手中的活计，敲开了老板的门。沉迷于当地报纸和珍藏威士忌的老板抬起头，打开了折起来的便签纸，映入眼帘的是潦草却熟悉的字体，暗示了意外在此地重逢的故人——<br/>
<br/>
“<em>托尼，我很抱歉。<br/>
<br/>
请把项链卖回给我。<br/>
<br/>
多少钱都行。<br/>
<br/>
詹姆斯。</em>”</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">即使他真的在卡萨布兰卡，别人也不能拿罗杰斯怎么样。美国政府虽然和他闹掰了，但并没有正式通缉美国队长。理论上他可以在国际间来去自由，但不排除哪个组织打算暗杀他。托尼排在第一的愿望就是不要在他的地盘闹人命。再一件事，奸商头子贾斯汀·汉默总想卖他一张回美国的护照，也不排除他想掺和进来把东西卖给美国队长。天知道托尼不是不能回美国，他只是不想考虑其他的可能——这样稳定富裕的生活已经维持五年了。他原也可以把假证转卖，从中捞他一笔。但他从来不参与任何“具体”的生意，只是把酒馆装修得豪华舒适，贩卖一切从容的感受。<br/>
<br/>
恐怕他现在不能如此从容了，托尼安慰自己这一切都是暂时的。一张揉皱了的便签纸放在报纸上，上面潦草地签着“<em>詹姆斯</em>”。被压住的报纸标题印着“<em>新的救助站已经落成</em>”，谁都知道这是假借联合国的名义囚禁超能人类的借口。<br/>
<br/>
托尼草草把便签纸塞进上衣口袋，打算出门散散心，说服自己这一切其实没有联系。他偷偷打开老板办公室的后门，谁知道<strong>那个人</strong>在酒馆里等了多长时间——一个夹在门框上沿里的信封掉了下来。托尼把信封打开，里面塞着今天第二个让他心烦的便条，上面写着：“<em>帮我保管，汉默。</em>”信封里面还有一本空白的美国护照。</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">卡萨布兰卡，也就是达尔贝达，是一个美丽的港口城市。繁忙的深水港连接着鹿特丹、马六甲和世界上许多其他的地方。夏季晴朗干燥，凉爽的洋流降低了气温。假如不是为了遮盖铁手臂穿着长袖，这一切对于巴基·巴恩斯来说就十分完美。<br/>
<br/>
可能有七八年了吧，当时还是美国队长的史蒂夫在神盾局反对监测公民基因的数据计划“洞察”，和局长起了不小的争执。神盾局不想因为这件事拿史蒂夫怎么样，但一个级别很高的技术专家因为这件事辞职了。最后这个项目也找不到合适的负责人，实际上只执行了几个初期的步骤。本来由他主管的清洁能源和动力甲的研发也停滞了。<br/>
<br/>
上述的这些，巴基都是通过史蒂夫转述才知道的。现在史蒂夫希望能找回这位技术专家给地下复仇者帮忙。据线人说，卡萨布兰卡著名地点“上都”的老板，是一个不知道从哪里跑出来的很厉害的工程师，很有可能就是他们要找的人。本来这次任务他可以信手拈来，秘密行动、说服目标、照顾老顽固，即使被当局发现，他也可以从容应对。唯一使他坐立不安的，是“他其实认识安东尼·史塔克”这件事。<br/>
<br/>
“上都”的老板不喜欢在人群中露脸，但跟踪调查对巴基来说不是事——托尼和七年前比没什么变化，他居然还留着一样造型的胡子。但如果他性格没变，就会让事情变得很难办。巴基不想跟史蒂夫提起旧情，但他总会知道。在那之前至少让他把和托尼的关系处理妥当。</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">为了让这个自称美国政府官员的人和他私下交谈，托尼不得不把差点输他一万块的富太太请走。<br/>
<br/>
“我们这不让带武器。”托尼眼皮也不抬地把办公室门带上。<br/>
<br/>
“您看错了，”对方从外套内袋掏出证件——“<em>布洛克·朗姆洛</em>”，“<em>行政部</em>”，“<em>神盾局</em>”。行政部，要么是真的文员，要么是为了特殊工作方便挂的名，这很明显这是后者——“这几天有一个不合规矩的美国人入境，很有可能来你的酒吧。”<br/>
<br/>
“你说的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”<br/>
<br/>
“我说的是任何麻烦的人。”<br/>
<br/>
“我可不想让你们打扰我的顾客。”<br/>
<br/>
“符合联合国公约的军事行动可由不得您。我们只要求除了酒，不要卖给他任何东西，尤其是违反入境法的东西。”<br/>
<br/>
“为什么要跟我讲。”托尼冷漠地回应，“我从来不掺和这种事，你不如去找‘万事通’汉默去。”<br/>
<br/>
“我们哪里也找不到他，他怕不是溜到别的国家去了。”朗姆洛说，“再说了，史塔克先生，你以前不是和美国队长是同事。根据你以前的风格，你很可能表现出不合时宜的同情心。”<br/>
<br/>
“我以前做了什么已经过去了，我现在做了什么决定了我是什么人。我现在要去和太太们打牌了。”</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">“对于一个美国人来说，你的长相过于欧洲了。”托尼在吧台倒了两杯白兰地，一杯给自己，一杯给了布洛克·朗姆洛。距神盾特工第一次造访已经过去了两天，至少这两天里每天晚上他都造访“上都”。<br/>
<br/>
“我们这都是欧洲人。为了入乡随俗，你应该把衬衫扣子多解一些。”托尼说。<br/>
<br/>
“我以为你说的是自己。”朗姆洛接过酒杯，但没有喝。<br/>
<br/>
“你的酒记在你自己帐上。”<br/>
<br/>
乐队开始演奏爵士，这样的音乐似乎太老套了，但在这里又不显得违和。数字控制的照明系统和红外监控都隐藏在20年代风格的装饰里，“上都”有意无意地让人怀念过去。<br/>
<br/>
“你雇的这些人可不都是欧洲人，厨房里烤肉的小孩，我看他的皮肤可不是白色（指蓝色）。”<br/>
<br/>
“你说的这话真种族歧视。”<br/>
<br/>
“我说你富有同情心。”<br/>
<br/>
“谁便宜我雇谁，这些人只要能吃饭就行。在卡萨布兰卡这可不犯法。”托尼把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，又给自己倒了一杯，“你可别老上我们厨房去，顾客吃坏了肚子哪去说理。”<br/>
<br/>
“我知道他很迷人，但你可别被迷了眼，以为他是对的。”朗姆洛突兀地说，“这个世界就是这样。”<br/>
<br/>
托尼当然知道他说的是谁，“很不好意思，我要和更迷人的账本欢度良宵了。”<br/>
<br/>
托尼又回到了他自己的小天地。而朗姆洛在今晚熙熙攘攘的顾客中，一眼认出了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
<hr/><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p>
  <strong>文档里新更的两百字：</strong>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">按理讲，史蒂夫应该喜欢“上都”优雅的氛围，但也许是多年浸润在战争里使他变得多疑，让美酒与欢笑都显得十分不真实。身在“上都”，他心里想的是另一个更大的世界，一个更冷酷、复杂、难缠的世界。如果情报所言为真，这里的老板应该就是他要寻找的史塔克。可又听说老板人很怪，一般的顾客都见不到他的面……</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">也许有点好笑，当下他脑子占据首位的念头成了“我要点哪种酒”。正直队长真不是不会喝酒，他只是不能招架这种场合。幸好——只是这种意义上的幸好——有人主动过来陪他了。一个不友好的监视者，至少带了手枪，看起来可不是本地人。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>手机备忘录里写的片段：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>片段1</strong>
</p><p>“啊！”小女孩怪叫了一声，有水从她的头发滴答流下来，背后是拿着一个空啤酒杯的娜塔莎。</p><p>有人吓了一跳，把什么摔到了地上。</p><p>娜塔莎迅速地放下手中的东西，一下把小女孩挽走，“我来收拾。”</p><p>“不用你来。”巴基撑住桌子半起身，另一手按住小女孩的肩膀，沿着胳膊往下拉住她藏在背后的手，接过她握紧的手枪，从桌子底下顺到自己的衣兜里。</p><p>赌博和跳舞的顾客不知怎么都安静了下来，小女孩发出猫一样的呻吟。</p><p>“没事的，一切都结束了。”史蒂夫柔声细气地说道，“你来我这边坐吧。”</p><p>“这事不该你管。”巴基不知道对谁说。</p><p>娜塔莎恶狠狠地从围裙里掏出抹布甩在桌上，头也不回地走了。史蒂夫站起来把小女孩按到自己的座位上，拿起自己的餐巾擦她的头发。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“霍普…”</p><p>“霍普，好女孩，你是一个人吗？”</p><p>“我奶奶…”</p><p>哈皮·霍根急匆匆地赶来，“这里就交给我们吧，队长，老板说先把她安顿在门房”。</p><p>史蒂夫抬头，二楼办公室的方向传来撞门的声音。</p><p> </p><p>（大致剧情是变种人女孩被雇来刺杀队长，被娜塔莎发现了。本文写得最好的片段，可惜用不上了。）</p><p> </p><p>（写的真好啊！）</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>片段2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“你等着。”巴基起身消失在舞厅中央，接着“生日快乐”的曲调断断续续地传来。钢琴很长时间没有调音，巴基时不时还弹错。</p><p>娜塔莎安静地等着巴基演奏归来。“我还以为你会弹钢琴。”</p><p>“我刚刚学会的，”巴基回答，“叫我天才。”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>最开始写的脑洞大纲：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>一个神秘人物造访小酒馆，他就是著名的地下复仇者领袖史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但小酒馆老板更不想见的是另一个人——当年在巴黎与他有一面之缘的冬日战士。那时候他不知道巴恩斯的身份，更不知道他与美国队长的关系…</p><p>美国队长的造访不只是为了避难，他还想寻找神盾局反战派的技术专家、据说今天在北非隐居的托尼·史塔克。但史塔克并不愿意表露身份，一方面他脱离世界太久，另一方面他还有酒馆生意庇护下的难民…</p><p>在最后一刻机械师被推上了去往加拿大新复仇者基地的飞机，和美国队长一起开始新的事业。而冬日战士和酒馆收留的少女娜塔莎踏上了环游各地地下组织的流浪旅程。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>